Inkjet printing involves releasing ink droplets onto a print medium, such as paper. In order to accurately produce the details of the printed content, nozzles in a print head accurately and selectively release multiple ink drops. Based on movement of the print head relative to the printing medium, the entire content is printed through the release of such multiple ink drops. Over a period of time and use, the nozzles of the print head may develop defects and hence would not operate in a desired manner. As a result, print quality may get affected. Therefore, a print system may perform periodic checks to determine whether one or more nozzles are working properly. In case a nozzle is defective, a different nozzle may be used in order to achieve a better print quality.